Jade
by IrunwithWeres
Summary: What will happen when Jade runs from her former pack and straight to Adam's.
1. the change

Chapter 1

I lived in a small town in Oregon with my drug addict mother. My mother let her drug dealer (Devon) stay at our house most of the time. He was a real winner that one. I stayed in my room most of the time. I was never home much anyway not that my mother cared really. She was always too high to care. One night I came home and heard them talking, I closed the door really quite so I could listen to them .

"What are you going to give me for this?"

"What do you want?"

"Your daughter."

"Okay."

I stood where I was horrified about what I just heard. Satisfied, I heard him hand my mom the pipe. He got up from the chair and I thought about running. No way they knew I was there. I turned around and reached for the door but it was too late. He grabbed my arm and I tried to get free. I was no match for him though. He threw me on my bed and ripped off my clothes and thrust into me. I closed my eyes from the pain and started to cry. That's when I decided to fight back. He had his hand over my mouth so I bit him which pissed him off. He called me a bitch and started beating me. I passed out.

I must have been out for a while because my mom asked me where I had been. I told her I was in my room. I just figured that she was to spun to get up and look. I went into the living room and found Dave sitting in the chair and Devon laying on the couch. I said hi to Dave( I actually liked him). He just looked from me to Devon and back again. He looked furious and Devon looked shocked. Almost like he was looking at a ghost. I went back to my room and sat on my bed.

"Devon, what were you thinking?"

"I figured she would die."

"Well she didn't."

"Oh well."

"That's all you have to say is 'oh well.' Does she even know what she is?"

"No, let her figure it out."

"I'll go talk to her since you won't."

I heard him get out of the chair and walk toward my room. He knocked on my door and came in. He knew I had been listening to the conversation. He gave me a weak smile and sat down beside me.

"Do you know what we are?"

"No..."

"We are werewolves."

"You mean like change at the full moon werewolf? You have to be shitting me."

"Yeah that's what I mean and no, I'm not shitting you. Haven't you noticed that your sense of smell and hearing have gotten better?"

"No I haven't."

"Okay take a deep breath and tell me what you smell?" so I did

"I smell sex, blood, sweat, grass, smoke, and wintergreen. I can also hear the neighbors fighting next door."

"That's good you'll learn to use your nose and hearing to identify people."

"You mean the way you smell like wintergreen?" "Yeah."

Then he told me about packs and how they worked. He also informed me that Devon was the pack alpha. If that's what you wanted to call it. There were only 6 wolves in the pack. Devon decided he was going to take me to the house. I didn't fight but I should have.


	2. hell

Chapter 2

When we got to the house, he took me to the basement and put me in a cage. The cage had a cot in one corner and that was it. I tried to get out but the bars burned when I touched them. He told me that I wasn't going anywhere. He came into the cage while another wolf stood by the door. He stood in front of me with a smirk on his face and looked me in the eye. I stared right back. I knew I should drop my eyes at least that's what Dave told me I should do with a more dominant wolf, but I didn't. When I didn't he slapped me and told me to sit. I just stood there. He told me to sit again and I told him to fuck off. That pissed him off so he beat me. After he was done he left for a few hours and when he came back he tried again and I told him to fuck off again. He beat me again and told me I wouldn't get any food until I obeyed him. A few hours later Dave came down and suggested I change so I would heal faster. I changed and laid on the cot. Every couple of days Devon would come back down and try again to get me to obey. I wouldn't so he would let the other wolves use me as a punching bag. Dave never beat me and on several occasions he stopped the others from rapping me. He would also sneak me food when he could. I lost track of the days but I did know that I had been down there three full moons. Devon would let Dave take me out on the full moon before they went on their pack hunt. Dave would come down and talk to me when Devon was gone. He even managed to bring me my iPod and headphones from home. He told me that they had the internet so I could get on and do what ever I wanted then he told me not to let them see it. I got on yahoo and looked up werewolves. I found an article on what happened to Mercy Thompson and saw that Adam Hauptman ( her mate and the alpha of the Columbia Basin pack) and the rest of her pack stuck by her and protected her. I thought that's the kind of pack I want. Dave came down to take me on my full moon walk and told me that he couldn't stand to see me starve any more. He told me that he got some clothes from my house and put them in a back pack along with the money I had hidden. He told me where they were and told me to run. He had me bit the leash in half to make it look like I had escaped. I looked at him for a moment and he told me that the most Devon would do is beat him. I licked his hand and ran as fast as I could.


	3. freedom

Chapter 3

I ran until I got to the next town when I realized no one was chasing me I stopped. I changed back into my human form. I wondered around for a while trying to figure out what to do next when I remembered the news story about the Columbia Basin pack. I stopped and got some food. I noticed a couple of guys watching me. They didn't look like a threat so I stopped and asked them for directions to the bus station. They told me how to get there. One of them looked like he wanted to ask me something.

"What"

"Are you Native American?"

"Yes my mother said my father was . I wouldn't know I only met him once when him and his wife adopted my son. My mother was Irish."

"That's were you got your blue eyes. They are very pretty."

"Thank you. I got my curls from her too. Don't know where I got my height from though. My mom said her father was tall."

"Yeah how tall are you anyway."

"Six foot one."

"Wow. You be careful."

"Thanks I will"

I went to the bus station and got a ticket to Tri-Cities Washington which was only two hours away. I took out my iPod and listened to the play list of my favorite songs. I arrived in Tri-Cities and found a motel. I didn't sleep well. I kept having nightmares about Devon beating me. I finally gave up on trying to sleep at about 8 o'clock. I got out of bed and took a shower. I looked up the address for Mercy Thompson. All I could find was the one for her garage. It was a Saturday so I wasn't sure if it would be open. I went there anyway and just watched for a while. I decide I would come back that night as a wolf and sniff around. I got something to eat and went back to the motel. I changed an hour after it got dark and went back to the garage. I smelled several different wolves and a couple of humans. I sniffed around for a little while. I turned to go back to the motel and I heard several people behind me. I turned around to see three wolves still in human form walking towards me. I backed into a fence and cowered. I recognized Adam from the article. They stopped several feet from me. Adam looked at me and his expression softened.

"Don't be scared. We aren't going to hurt you."

"Will you change so we can talk? I brought clothes." I nodded. They backed up when I started to change to give me room.

"Hey she's the same color as Ben."

"Yeah she is but she has white paws."

When I was finished, he handed me the clothes and I got dressed.

"What's your name? How old are you?"

"Jade and just turned 19"

"How long have you been a werewolf.?"

"Well about 4 months."

"Why are you here?"

"I ran away from my pack. They were abusive. Well all but one was anyway." I shivered at the thought of them not because I was cold. It was warm out.

"Let's go to my house and finish this discussion."

"Okay"


	4. Adams

Chapter4

We went back to his house. I liked the way it was decorated. It made it inviting and homey. He led me to the kitchen. He gestured for me to sit down at the table so I did. He sat down across from me and I met his eyes. I looked down after a few seconds. One of them went to move the chair beside me so he could sit down and I flinched.

"It's okay. No one here is going to hurt you. Will you tell me what happened to you?"

"I guess. What do you want to know?"

"Everything you can remember."

I told him how my mom let the alpha/ drug dealer have his way with me for meth. How when I fought back, he beat me. I told him how Dave explained everything to me. How Devon starved me and let the other wolves beat me because I wouldn't obey him or drop my gaze when he looked at me. I told him how Dave helped me get away.

"Well you didn't have any problem dropping your gaze with me."

"I don't know. I just didn't feel the need to drop my gaze with him."

"Let's try something."

He had me meet the gaze of his second Darryl, and his third Warren . I dropped my gaze to both them. He shook his head and patted my hand.

"Well seems to me like we have a low dog playing alpha, abusing and raping women, and selling drugs on top of it all."

"Yep looks like I better call the Marrok."

"What will he do?"

"Probably take them out."

"What about Dave? He helped me. Will he take him out too?"

"No I will let him know that what he did for you."

"Okay"

He got up and took out his phone and called the Marrok. The others left. I went into the living room and sat on the couch. I heard someone come down the hall. He went in the kitchen and grabbed something out of the fridge. Then he came in holding a beer in his hand and sat down on the floor facing the couch and opened his beer. He looked at me and grinned. He smelled like rain and mint. I liked that smell and his lopsided grin.

"Who's little whore are you?" _A British accent too damn just more to like _I thought

"I'm no one's whore. "

"You must be that bitch I saw on the security cams.."

"Jade. And you must not be important if they forgot you were here."

"Just wait you'll hear stay away from Ben he's no good. He'll hurt you as soon as he gets what he wants."

"You do look like a fuck em and leave em asshole. "

"Well aren't you a mouthy little cunt."

"Well aren't you just a fucking prick."

_What is that smell. I've smelled that before._I thought then it dawned on me that was the same smell that the wolves that tried to rape me had. He was aroused. I heard someone coming down the stairs. We both stood up. He leaned over and whispered "Want me"

"You wish." I said as he walked back down the hall. He just laughed.

I heard Adam talking to someone in the kitchen so I went in there to see who it was. Adam was standing in the kitchen talking to a girl with bright pink hair. I smiled.

"This is my daughter Jesse. Jesse this is Jade."

"Hi. I love your hair." I had blue pink and purple highlights in my black curly waste length hair.

"Thanks I like yours too."

"Want to go listen to some music and talk."

"Sure. What kind of music do you have?"

"All kinds." She took my hand and lead me to a bedroom that looked like a clothing store exploded.

"How tall are you anyway?"

"Six foot one. You have a karaoke machine. No fucking way. So cool."

"Yeah but we have to take it downstairs. It plugs into the TV"

"That's okay" we headed back downstairs with all 3 of her jam packed CD cases

"Let's see what you got. Pick something."

"Okay, but I'm warning you I'm not very good." I picked a CD and put it in the player

"What did you pick?"

"From a Table Away."

"I love that song."

As I sang the song someone came into the room. When I turned around I saw Ben standing beside Jesse.

"Can't sing my bloody ass."

"What do you want?"

"I heard you say you can't sing so when I heard a beautiful voice I had to find out for myself if it was you."

"Well thank you."

"Don't get used to it you little whore."

"Go to hell."

I stared at him as he walked into the kitchen. _Nice ass _I thought. Jesse just looked for me to him and back. Then she took me by the hand and drug me upstairs.

"What did you do that for?" She didn't say anything just grabbed a pen and a notebook

_Omg you like Ben_

_What no I don't_

_Yes you do_

_I'll admit he's cute_

_Yeah he is isn't he_

_Very actually_

"We better go to sleep. My dad is letting us go shopping tomorrow as long as we have an escort. Bet Ben will be all to willing to go."

"Yeah I bet he will. Anything to annoy me."

Jesse just rolled her eyes "Let me show you your room."

She lead me back downstairs and down the same hallway that Ben came up earlier. She led me into a room across the hall from one that had Ben's scent coming from it. When I looked she just smiled. She walked out and told me to have fun.


	5. shopping

Chapter 5

The next morning I got up and went into the kitchen. Ben was sitting at the table facing the doorway. He looked at me up and down. He grinned and blew me a kiss. I looked at him and smiled as I flipped him off. He got up and walked over to me. He whispered in my ear "Just say when." Right as I was about to say something Adam and Mercy came down the stairs. Adam handed me his credit card.

"Get some clothes and anything else you need."

"Okay thanks."

"No need to thank me. It's part of my job to take care of my pack."

"I'm not part of the pack though."

"Can be if you want to. The full moon is only a few days away."

"Ben's right. If you want to be part of the pack we can do it at the full moon in a few days. I've already gotten the okay from Bran."

"That would be awesome, but why do would you want a wolf you barely know in your pack?"

"Bran asked me the same thing when he offered to find you a pack and I objected. I'll tell you the same thing I told him. I don't know why but I feel an overwhelming need to protect you. More than I do any of my other wolves."

"Okay" Jesse came down the stairs before I could say anything else.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sending Ben with you two."

Jesse and I talked all the way to the mall. Jesse got the front seat and I took the back. I scooted up in the seat so I was leaning with my arms on the front seats. I noticed that Ben would watch me out of the corner of his eye. We went to every store in the mall. I got a ton of clothes, some of my favorite CDs and some new shoes. We ate lunch then went to see a movie. Ben sat in between me and Jesse. I blew in Ben's ear a couple of times and when he looked at me I just smiled at him. When he looked back at the screen I whispered in his ear "want me". He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and I whispered "too bad." When we got home I put the clothes I got away and went to the kitchen. Adam, Mercy, and Ben were there. Ben looked at me and walked out of the room.

"Mercy and I are going out tonight and Jesse has a date with Gabriel. Ben is going to stay with you so you aren't alone."

"Okay" I grabbed a Popsicle and went up to Jesse's room. I knocked and she let me in.

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing I think Ben is mad at me."

"Why?"

"I kind of teased him when we were in the movie theater."

"What did you do?"

"I blew in his ear a couple of times and then whispered want me in his ear. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and I whispered too bad."

"He's a big boy he'll get over it. Plus I don't think he will stay mad for long."

"I hope not. I wasn't trying to be mean or anything. I was just playing. I didn't mean it."

"Which part the blowing in his ear or what you said?"

"What I said."

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah I do actually. I know it's weird. He can be an ass and he calls me a whore and a bitch but he does it with a smile on his face. That little lopsided grin. I mean I'm not ready for sex yet."

"I know what you are saying but I could use your help here."

"I'll help you if you help me find something to wear tonight."

"Let me guess after I leave you will be alone with Ben.

"Yeah"

She picked out a low cut top that showed a little cleavage and belly. When I protested about showing my stomach she told me that I had a nice 6 pack and that I needed to show it off. She picked a tight pair of low cut jeans cuz she said that they made my ass look awesome. I just laughed. I told her to have fun on her date. I took a shower and put on the outfit she picked.


	6. say when

Chapter 6

I sat down on the couch and tried to watch an episode of That 70's Show but I couldn't concentrate on it. I was too worried that Ben was mad at me. I sighed and got up. I made something to eat and sat down at the table to eat. I took my time eating hoping that Ben would come out. He didn't so I put my plate in the sink and stood there looking out the window. I decided if he wasn't going to come out then I would just say what I needed to anyway. I went into my bedroom and sat on the bed. I put my head down and whispered.

"Ben I'm sorry for what I did to you earlier. I didn't mean to make you mad. I was just playing." I heard him come out of the other bedroom. I looked up and he was leaning against the doorway in jeans and a wife beater.

"You have nothing to be sorry about and I'm not mad at you. I heard what you said to Jesse." I stood up and looked at him. He pushed off the doorway and stood there looking at me. I walked up to him and whispered

"See something you like?" I licked the outside of his ear and kissed his neck. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered back "I might" and then he kissed me. I took his wife beater off and tossed it on the floor. He pushed my back until I hit the bed. I let myself fall on the bed. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at him. He had a nice muscular chest and shoulders. I followed the contours of his muscles down to his washboard abs. He had a dark line of hair going from his belly button down disappearing down below the waistline of his jeans. I jerked my head back up and looked at his face. He was grinning. He put his face against the soft skin of my belly. He started kissing at the waist of my jeans and worked his way up slowly. When he got to my shirt he skimmed his nose between my breasts and continued kissing his way up my chest and neck. When he got back to my lips I could feel his erection pressing up against me. He kissed me and I lick his lip and he answered my tongue with his. He stopped kissing me and looked down at me. "Touch me. Please." his eyes were closed and his voice had an innocence to it. I put my heads on his rib cage and his whole body shivered and he threw his head back and groaned. I slid my hands up his back and tangled my fingers in his hair. I pulled his head down to mine and I kissed him. He opened his eyes and smiled as he slid out of my arms and got up. I sat up and looked at him. He grabbed his shirt and went to the door. He stuck his head in before he shut it"remember just say when" and he shut the door. I heard his door shut and him chuckle as I sighed. I got up and got in my pj's. I shut off the light, got into bed and put my headphones in my ears. I turned the iPod to S.E.X. by Nickleback and closed my eyes.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up shaking and crying into my pillow. I looked at my clock. It was 3 in the morning. I didn't want to sleep by myself so I got up and opened my door. I walked across the hall to the room Ben was in and opened the door. I shut the door behind me and went over to the bed. I could see Ben in the light from the alarm clock. He just looked at me and moved the covers so I could climb in. I got in bed and laid down.

"What's wrong? Why are you shaking?"

"I had a nightmare. Would you just hold me?"

"Yeah." He put his arm around me and pulled me close to him and we fell asleep.


	7. full moon

Chapter 7

I woke up alone in the morning. I got up and went in the kitchen. Ben was leaning against the counter when I walked in. He smiled at me and I blew him a kiss. He raised an eyebrow at me. Adam came in from the living room.

"The Marrok called this morning. He said that they took care of Devon and the rest of the pack, but told me to tell you that Dave is with him until they can find a pack for him."

"Was he okay?"

"Bran said he was pretty beat up but nothing that wouldn't heal."

"Good I was afraid that Devon might kill him."

"You ready for the full moon tomorrow"

"I'm a little nervous. I've never really ran as my wolf with people around without a leash. I noticed that in my other pack I was the biggest wolf ."

"You'll be fine. We won't let you hurt anyone. You are one of the biggest wolves I've ever seen."

"Is that unusual for a female?"

"No it has more to do with your size as a human and your dominance. Which if you were a male you would easily be fifth in the pack and you are the tallest women I've ever seen."

"You are a big dominant bitch. In other words."

"Thanks Ben. You sure know how to make a girl feel good. Asshole."

Adam went to work and Ben slapped me ass "I like it." He walked back to his room and I followed down the hall to mine. I took a shower. Jesse and I hung out at the house listening to music and watching movies. I couldn't sleep that night so I crawled in bed with Ben again.

I woke up with Ben watching me. I asked him what he was doing. He said that I looked peaceful and he didn't want to wake me up. I reached up and kissed him. Most of the pack was at the house. Jesse decided we should have a Karaoke Revolution tournament. I won and left to let them figure out who was second. I was starting to get fidgety so I went to my room and sat down on the bed. Ben came in and bent down in front of me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah just nervous."

"You'll be okay. If it will make you feel better I will stick by you all night."

"That would be great. I've never actually ran as a pack."

After the sun went down Adam made me part of the pack. Adam told me I could change in my room if that made me more comfortable. I went to my room and Ben followed me. I wasn't shy about my body I was very proud of the way I looked actually. Ben and I undressed with our backs to each other and started the change at the same time. He was finished before me but he waited for me to finish and we headed back to the living room. Most everyone was finished when we got there. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at us. They all had their mouths open in a wolf version of shock except Adam, Warren, Darryl and Ben. I looked over at Ben and realized that I had to look down at him. Adam started followed by Mercy, Darryl, Auriel, Warren, Ben,me and the rest. We spread out as we got outside but I noticed that I could tell where everyone else was even when they were out of site. Ben and I ran together. We chased a couple of rabbits and played a couple of rounds of tag. We ended up by the river. We got a drink. He laid down in the grass and I laid down beside him and put my head on his side. We laid like that until we heard Adam howl. Which signaled the end of the hunt. We got up and I licked Ben's face and headed back to the house. We went back to my room, changed and got dressed the same way we got undressed.

We went back into the living room. I was kind of nervous about what they were going to say about my size but no one said anything. The only thing they commented on was the fact that me and Ben almost looked like twins. Everyone left and I went to bed. For the next couple of weeks Ben and I got closer. I noticed that when I slept without him next to me I had nightmares. So Ben started sleeping in bed with me.


	8. when

Chapter 8

Ben was already up when I woke up. I got out of bed, turned on the stereo and turned it to the song S.E.X and put it on repeat. I took a shower. It was hotter then hell out so I put on my swim suit top and a pair of shorts. I put my hair up in a bun. I came out of my room and saw that the door was open to Ben's room. He was sitting at the computer with his back to the door. I walked in and shut the door behind me. He got up and turned around. He was just wearing a pair of boxer briefs. He looked at me and grinned.

"Damn."

"What you like my swim suit? I wasn't sure if it looked good."

"Don't worry it looks damn good. Would look better on the floor but whatcha gonna to do."

I laughed, walked up and kissed him then I laid on the bed and he followed me. He laid on me his full weight pressing on me. He kissed along my jaw and throat. He kissed all the way down to the waist of my shorts and back up. When he got back to my lips he kissed me gentle and slow. I put my hands on the small of his back and slid them up into his hair. I wrapped my legs around him. He stopped kissing me and lifted his head to look at me. I lifted my head and kissed his chest and neck. Then I pulled his head back down. I kissed him along his jaw to his ear. I ran my tongue along the outside of his ear and a shiver went down his spine making hard parts of him harder. I nibbled his ear and whispered "When".I laid back down and looked at him he was grinning. He pushed me further up in the bed so he could get on his knees. He pulled me up to him and I wrapped my legs around him. He started kissing my chest as he united my top. He threw it on the floor. "Yep I was right looks better on the floor." I tangled my fingers in his hair and turned his head back toward me. I kissed him and pressed my bare chest to his. He shivered again and laid me back down on the bed. He trailed his tongue down my throat and around both my nipples and down to the button on my jeans. This time I shivered and he chuckled into my belly. He undid my shorts with his teeth and pulled them off. He came back up and kissed me. "Are you sure?" I put my feet on his hips and used my toes to take off his boxers. Then I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him into me we both shivered. After wards we laid wrapped in each others arms. I looked at him and sighed. He grinned at me.

"What are you thinking?"

"That I don't want to get up, but we have to."

"Yeah we need to take showers."

We got up and took showers. I turned on the radio in the kitchen and made dinner. I made lasagna, salad, and garlic bread. We ate with Adam,Mercy and Jesse. Adam and Mercy wanted to talk to me about somethings after dinner.

"Do you have your high school diploma?"

"Yeah I got that when I was 14."

"Wow have you thought about college?"

"Yeah I've been taking college courses online."

"Well seems like you have everything under control. What are you majoring in?"

"Veterinarian. I've always loved animals. I started taking classes last year. My dad is paying for it."

"Well you know what you want for someone so young. How are your grades and what about money?"

"Straight A's. And my father said that as long as I keep my grades up, he will support me til I graduate and find a job."

"Well it's good that you have a father that loves you so much. If you don't mind me asking why didn't you live with him?"

"Well for starters he doesn't do it because he loves me. He does it because he thinks he has too. He isn't even on my birth certificate so he didn't have any claim to me. I've only met him once."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Over the next month I did my homework on my laptop while Ben worked. We spent every night and weekend together. We were dating but not mated yet.


	9. cheater

Chapter 9

I hadn't been spending much time with Jesse. One night we were watching movies and she looked at me.

"You spend way too much time at home.."

"No I don't. I go out."

"Yes you do and going to dinner with Ben doesn't count as going out. I'm taking you out tomorrow."

"Okay whatever you say. Guess your going to have to find something to do tomorrow night."

"Yep I'm kidnapping her for a girls night."

Ben and I spent the day together. He left at about 7. I got dressed and met Jesse in the kitchen. Warren and Kyle were there to have movie night with Mercy . Warren and kyle both whistled when I came in and I told them to can it. Jesse just laughed and drug me out of the house.

"So tell me about you and Ben. Had sex yet?"

"Yes if you must know. He's the only guy I've ever willingly had sex with. To tell you the truth he's the only guy I've ever really trusted. I think I love him."

"What really the only one. Does he know that and have you told him you love him?"

"No he doesn't and no I haven't."

We went to a karaoke bar. Jesse talked me in to singing a few songs. A few guys asked me to dance and for my number but I told them I was taken.

"Ben's not going to get mad if you dance with another guy."

"I know I just don't feel right about it."

"You are hopeless."

We went home and had some ice cream and didn't go to bed until 4 in the morning. I went to bed but didn't sleep well . When I got up the next morning I noticed that Ben didn't come home. I shrugged it off and went in the kitchen. I ate breakfast and talked to Mercy. Adam had to go to DC for a meeting. I went into the living room and sat down. I heard Ben's truck pull up and got up to met him. He walked through the door and I went to kiss him and he turned his head.

"We need to talk."

"Okay" He pulled me down to the basement safe room because it was sound proof

_This can't be good_ I thought to myself

"What's up?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay what is it."

"I cheated on you." I just looked at him

"How could you Ben. I gave you everything. " I started to cry.

"I didn't mean too. It just happened."

"It just happened. What you don't know the word no. Did I even cross your mind? Wait that would be a no because if I did you would have kept your fucking dick in your pants."

"It didn't mean anything. I swear."

"I don't really give a shit Ben. I trusted you and you threw it all away."

I left him standing there. When I got upstairs I was crying so hard I couldn't breathe. I went straight to my room and sat on the bed. Jesse came in and hugged me.

"What's wrong?"

"Ben cheated on me last night. That's why he didn't come home."

"I'm so sorry."

"He said he didn't mean to and that it didn't mean anything. I told him that I didn't give a shit and that I trusted him and he threw it all away."

I told Jesse that I would be fine and that I just wanted to be alone. I crawled into my bed and curled up holding the pillow that he used. I heard Ben's truck leave. I cried myself to sleep.

Ben didn't come around for the rest of the weekend. I hung out with Jesse a lot because I didn't want to be alone most of the time we just watched movies and didn't talk mainly because there was other people in the house. On Monday after Mercy went to work I sat down and Jesse told me we were alone finally if I wanted to talk.

"I don't even think he knows how much I love him. He didn't even say he was sorry. It's like he doesn't even care." I said with tears in my eyes.

"That's not true. He has called and asked for you. Mercy told him to give you some time."

"I don't want time. I want him."

"I know." We heard him pull up and Jesse got up and shut my door behind her. She answered the door.

"I know I fucked up. That's why I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Jade. She said something the other day that I can't stop thinking about. I called to ask her about it but

Mercy told me to give her time. I can't wait any longer and I know she talks to you."

"Yeah she does. What do you want to know."

"She said she gave me everything. Do you know what she meant? "

"Yeah I do. Did you know that you are the only guy she's ever willing slept with?"

"No I didn't. And I hurt her."

"No Ben. That's not what hurt her. What hurt her is the fact that she loves you and you treated her like you don't even care. You didn't even say you were sorry."

"But that's just it. I do care a lot. I've never felt like this before and I got scared. And she didn't give me a chance to say I was sorry. Now I'm afraid that she won't talk to me."

"I know she would talk to you."

"How do you know that? Mercy said to give her time."

"Mercy doesn't know everything. She doesn't want time Ben. She wants you."

"Really even after what I did?"

"Yeah now go talk to her."

I heard him coming down the hall. He stopped at the door and knocked. I opened the door and stepped back. He came in and shut the door.

"What do you want."

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Then talk."

"I never wanted to hurt you."

"Well you did."

"I'm sorry."

"You should be. I gave you something that I never gave anyone and you slept with someone else like I didn't even matter to you at all."

"But you do matter to me Jade."

"Then why did you cheat on me?"

"I love you Jade and it scared me. I've never felt like this before and I did the stupidest thing I've ever done. I heard a song that I want you to listen to. I know you've heard it before. You have the CD" he went to my stereo and put the CD in and turned it on. It was the song I'd Come for You by Nickleback. I sang along with the song and he grinned.

"I love you too and that's why it hurt me so much."

"I know I hurt you and I'm sorry. It will never happen again."

"I know it won't. But I would love to know how are you going to make it up to me."

"I'll do anything you want me to."

"Make me your mate then make love to me. I don't mean just sex. I mean love. Like I'm the only one you are ever going to want for the rest of your life."

"Well that won't be hard because you are the only one I'm going to want for the rest of my life."

He hugged me and whispered in my ear I love you. Then he kissed me long and slow. I took off his shirt and gasped. He had my name tattooed over his heart. The ink was the same color as my eyes.

"When did you get that?"

"Last night. You like it.?"

"I love it. The ink is the color of my eyes."

"Of course I love the color of your eyes. The guy that did it didn't believe me when I told him that it was the color of your eyes. He told me I'd have to bring you in and prove it."

Our wolves took over and claimed each other the first round. The second round he took his time and did it slow and tender. We collapsed in each others arms looking at each other. He told me he loved me again.

"I can't mess it up again either."

"Why is that?"

"Well for one I don't want to live without you and two my wolf won't let me."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Dave explained the mating bond thing to me but I never imagined it would feel like this. It's like we are one person. I can feel how happy you are."

"Yeah I feel it too. Now no matter where we are we will be able to find each other ."

"Really. That's cool. Going to be hard to play sexy hide and seek now though." He chuckled into my ear and told me we had to get up and take a shower. He had to pick up Adam from the airport. We took a shower together. We went out in the living room and Jesse just grinned at us. I gave him a kiss and he left to get Adam.


	10. fight

Chapter 10

When Adam and Ben got back Adam wanted to talk to us about what he learned in DC and what happened between Ben and me. Jesse started to leave the room and he told her that this concerned her too. We all sat down at the table.

"Wolves and there families have been attacked by vigilante groups. I don't want you to go anywhere by yourself Jesse. I don't want you alone at the house either but I don't think that will be a problem with Jade here."

"Why we haven't had any problems?"

"Because I'm out to the public and these groups have already targeted a few wolves that aren't out yet. I don't want to take any chances."

"Okay. How did they know that these people were werewolves if they weren't public?"

"I don't know. But I need to talk to these two alone please."

"Okay." She went to her room and he waited til he heard her music before turning to us.

"Mercy told me that you too had some problems while I was gone. Can you explain to me what happened?"

"I cheated on her while she was having a girls night with Jesse."

"Why would you cheat on your mate Ben?"

"We weren't mated yet and I realized I love her and it scared me. I panicked and slept with someone I met at the bar. I was stupid."

"He explained everything and we worked it out. I love him Adam. I found myself wanting to be with him even though he cheated."

"Well I just want to make sure that the two of you are being careful. You can still get pregnant even if you are a werewolf."

"No I can't." They both just looked at me

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I was raped when I was fifteen and got pregnant. I went in for a routine ultrasound when I was 8 months and they found a mass on my uterus by my placenta. They decided to do a biopsy and found out that it was cancer. They decided to go a c-section because they were afraid if they waited my placenta would detach and the baby wouldn't make it. They took my uterus out when they did it so the cancer wouldn't spread."

"What happened to the baby?"

"My step mom couldn't have kids so I let them adopt him. They named him Jaden because he has my blue eyes. It's also the one and only time I ever met my father. "

"Well sounds like you have it all figured out. I just had to make sure everything's okay. It's my job as alpha."

"More like it's your job as a dad.."

"What?"

"You are more like my dad than my alpha. You and Mercy care more about me than my parent's do and Jesse is like the sister I never had. Yeah sure my dad is supporting but that's because he feels like he has too. He's a better father to my son then he ever was to me. My mom never cared what I did or what happened to me."

"Well thank you. I would be honored to be your father. You are a wonderful person and I know Jesse already thinks of you as her sister. "

"I think we need to teach her to fight."

"I think that would be a good idea."

"I know how to fight."

"We will see about that."

"Bet I can take you Ben my dear."

"Bring it little girl."

"Met me in the garage in fifteen minutes."

We got ready and went to the garage. Adam, Mercy and Jesse were waiting for us. I walked to the middle of the mat and looked at Ben. I gave him a devilish little grin.

"You ready to get you ass kicked by a girl?"

"I don't plan on losing."

"I got ten bucks on Ben."

"I'll take that bet Dad. I've seen her work out. He doesn't have a chance."

"Whenever you two are ready."

He came at me and I threw him with my hip. He landed hard on the mat. He sprang back to his feet. He threw a couple of punches that connected and I got him with a few good punches too. After a few minutes I got tired so I decided to take him down and get it over with. I went to kick him and he grabbed my foot so I twisted around in his grip and kicked him in the head with the other foot. He fell letting go of my foot and I landed on my feet by his head. I brought my fist down and pressed it to the middle of his chest and grinned. The whole thing took all of five minutes.

"I win."

"How did you do that?"

"I'm a white belt in karate and have been kicking boxing since I was 12. I tried to tell you."

"Well I think she is plenty capable of handling herself."

"Thank you"


	11. ranks

Chapter 11

We had a pack meeting that night so all the wolves were there. Adam let Bran tell us that he was going to allow women take their rank from their dominance and not just their mate. Honey cleared her throat.

"What about the females that are more dominant then their mates? Do we still take our rank from them or do they get theirs from us?

"Well in that case you would take the rank of the more dominant of the two."

Adam told us the new ranks. He put me right above Ben but said that it could change as we figured out my dominance. Everyone stayed to discuss the new ranks.

Mercy told Kyle that I took Ben down and he must have told Warren. Because he looked at me and smiled. I noticed Paul standing in the doorway. He was glaring at me.

"I heard you took down Ben earlier."

"Yeah I did. I tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen to me."

"Well I let her win."

"Would you like to go for round two."

"No" he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "But I wouldn't mind round three."

"No one wants to know about you and the bitches sex life."

"What is your fucking problem Paul?"

"My problem is you think you are all big and bad because you took down Ben. Big fucking deal. You couldn't take down a real man." Adam and Bran walked in and just stood and watched

That pissed me off and I got in his face "Is that a challenge little man?" I looked him in the eye until he looked away. He puffed up.

"Damn fucking right it is."

"If you want a dominance fight with her. I will allow it."

"Let's do it then. Right now the pack is already here. If it's a fight he wants fine but I can guarantee he will lose."

We all followed Adam and Bran out to the garage. I stood on the right side of the mat next to Ben and Adam.

"This isn't going to be like the fight you had with Ben. Dominance fights are usually to the death. Paul will try to take you out."

"Let him try. He won't get it done." I stood there bouncing from foot to foot while Paul stretched his muscle

"You ready yet? I want to get this over with so I can eat."

Paul growled and glared at me" Lets go."

We walked into the middle of the mat and the pack made a circle around us. Jesse turned on the stereo to my workout song (Dragula) and smiled at me. Adam told us to go. I smiled at him as I hit him with a right hook to the jaw. Before he could regain his senses I hit him with a left hook then kicked him a couple of times in his ribs breaking several of them. He aimed a punch at my head which I dodged. I aimed a kick at his stomach as he came at me. He doubled over and I brought my foot up kicking him in the face. He flew back and landed on his back. I punched him in the sternum. I felt it crack under my fist. He coughed up blood. Adam asked if he yielded. He shook his head no. He rolled over to get up and I heel kicked him in the back sending him back down. I bent his right leg back as far as I could toward his head and held it with my thighs and put his neck in the crook of my elbow and held it there with my other arm. I bent my body so that I was putting pressure on his leg and pulling his head back. He started scrambling to get free as I felt his leg snap. He tapped my arm twice. Adam stepped forward.

"He yields. Jade wins. Sam can you take a look?"

"He just needs to go to the safe room so he can shift."

"Darryl, Mary Jo help him" They helped him walk to the house. Sam walked up to me.

"No need to look at you. He didn't even touch you. I've never seen anything like you."

"Is that a good thing or bad?"

"Good trust me. Trust me someone would have to be crazy to challenge you after this."

"I'm the Marrok and I wouldn't even fight you if I could avoid it. I think you might even be able to take Charles out." Warren walked up with his phone.

"I got it on my phone. I recorded it to show Kyle."

"Send it to me so I can show Charles." Darryl and Mary Jo came back in. The whole pack was in the garage now except for Paul.

"Where does that put her in the ranks."

"Fifth right behind Honey." Honey came to up and stood in front of me. I stood up straight as Honey looked me in the eye. She held me gaze for a few seconds before looking down and smiling.

"Nope that would make her fourth right behind me." He chuckled and ruffled my hair.

We all went back in the house and Darryl made us something to eat. We sat there talking for a couple of hours. We all turned our heads when we heard someone coming up the stairs. It was Paul. He walked up to me and I stood up. He looked at me and looked down almost immediately.

"You really kicked my ass."

"Yeah and you didn't even touch me." He chuckled

"No I didn't. I only challenged you because I thought Ben took it easy on you. You being his mate and all."

"I wouldn't do that. It would just piss her off. Even Honey submitted to her."He snaked his arms around me and kissed my neck

"Yeah it would have. But if you ever want to go for round two. You just let me know sexy."

"No but I could go for round three. Me and you with nothing on but sweat."

"Hey she's like a daughter to me. Take it to the bedroom." I took Ben by the hand and started to drag him to the bedroom

"Fine we will."


	12. attack

Chapter 12

Mercy was at work and Ben had to go pick up Adam at the airport. I went out to the truck with him to get my phone charger. I kissed him and watched him drive away. I went back in the house and watched TV waiting for the mail to come. New pictures of my son were supposed to be coming in the mail. I went out and got the mail. I turned to go back to the house and that's when I saw them. They were coming out of the trees. I took off running to the house. Jesse was in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Go to the safe room, lock the door and take the keys in with you now. Don't come out until I or another pack member comes down."

"Okay. I'm in."

I turned around and that's when I smelled them. They were wolves and I recognized the smell. They were some of Devon's. _That can't be Bran took them all out_I thought. That's when I heard the shot. I felt the burn of the silver as the bullet hit me in the chest. I fell to the floor as they came through the door. There was two of them both female. They walked up to me and stood above me as I tried to stand up.

"You are the reason our alpha is dead." I recognized the voice of the one that spoke . It was my mother. They shot me two more times in the chest. Then they started to hit my with baseball bats. They didn't say anything else as the walked out. I realized that I couldn't feel anything. I just laid there struggling to breathe.

_Fuck fuck fuck I can't even call for help_I thought to myself. I could feel the silver in my chest. I heard people come busting through the door. Adam,Warren, Ben and Mercy I knew from the scent. Ben came in and put my head in his lap.

"Where's Jesse?"

"Safe".

"She's downstairs." I took a ragged breathe and closed my eyes.

"No you have to keep your eyes open babe." I opened them for a second before they fluttered shut again

"Get here now. It's bad." Adam hung up the phone as I heard Jesse scream and start to cry.

"Get her out of her. She doesn't need to see this."

"Come on Jesse let's go to your room."

"Adam, Warren hold her down. Ben you keep talking to her." I knew he was digging the silver out of my chest and I tried to move but I couldn't. I heard Adam growl.

"This isn't good. Sam why isn't she moving?"

"Because she can't Adam. One of the bullets is in her spine. She'll be fine once I get it out. I'll have to put the two ends of her spinal cord as close to each other as I can. I got the silver out. She should be able to breathe a little better now they are all starting to heal. I've done all I can."

"Please open your eyes." I could hear the shutter in Ben's voice and smell the sadness and anger coming from him. I opened my eyes and looked at him. There were tears streaking his cheeks. Adam leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"That's my girl. Can you tell us who did this to you?" I turned my head and looked at him. I closed my eyes as the memory of my mother hit me and a single tear rolled down my nose.

"I'm sorry. I can't."

"Why not?" Ben looked at me confused. I opened up the mating bond and showed him what I couldn't say. I showed him everything I saw and what I smelled. I saw the recognition on his face. He growled.

"It was her mother and another female from Devon's pack."

"You didn't tell us your mother was a werewolf."

"I didn't know. Devon took me to the pack house as soon as he realized I survived. I didn't even see my mother."

"How could a mother shoot her own child?"

"It's not hard when she didn't even care about me in the first place."

"You need to shift so you can heal. Can you move your toes."

"No but I can move my fingers now." Adam patted my arm and smiled. I felt the magic wash over me as the pack gave me the strength to finish healing my spine.

"How about now?" I lifted my leg up off the floor. They all looked amazed.

"Now you need to shift so you can finish healing. With your rate of healing it shouldn't take but a couple of hours." He looked at Warren and Adam "You sure she isn't more dominant. She's healing like an alpha. Even without the help of pack magic she was healing fast."

Warren looked at Adam "Should we take her to the safe room?"

"No she'll be just fine. Haven't you noticed that her eyes have stayed blue this whole time. She is in perfect control." Sam chuckled

"Yeah I think she's the only one that has stayed in control. I don't know about you but I know that Ben and I haven't" Warren and Adam both shook their heads no. I started to change with my head still in Ben's lap. Ben stayed perfectly still so he wouldn't make the change more painful. When I was finished I stood up. Sam made a noise. I turned and looked at him. He looked shocked.

"She is huge. She is almost the same size has my dad." I barked at him and wagged my tail. Just then Mercy and Jesse came down the stairs. Jesse ran up to me and threw her arms around me and I sat down and put a paw on her back. She let go and I licked her face.

"Eww Jade that's gross."

"I'll call Bran and tell him what happened" Adam called Bran. I listened to the conversation

"Jade was attacked. She was shot three times in the chest and beaten. One of the bullets hit her in the spine. She's fine Sam got the bullets out."

"Can she move?"

"Yes her spinal cord started to heal as soon as he got the bullet out. We used Pack magic to heal it the rest of the way so she could shift. It only took her 10 minutes to be able to move her fingers."

"Who did this?"

"Her mother and another female from Devon's pack."

"Her own mother tried to kill her?" You could hear the anger in his voice.

"I will send Charles to take care of them." I growled at Adam

"Was that Jade?"

"Yes it was."

"Does she want to take them out herself?" I barked "I take that as a yes. Okay but you can't go by yourself." I barked again.

"There is someone here that would like to talk to you Jade." I shifted back and put on the shirt Ben handed me. Adam handed me the phone.

"Jade are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. She'll have to try harder then that if she wants to take me out."

"I can't believe she would do that."

"Well she never really cared about me in the first place and you know it."

"Yeah I do. Bran's going to make me an alpha."

"Really that's cool. You are going to make a great alpha. Did Bran tell you that I'm fourth in Adam's pack and that I'm mated?"

"Yeah he told me that you mated with a guy named Ben. You take care of her."

"Don't worry I will."

"He also told me that your wolves could be twins except you are bigger and have white paws. He also showed me the video of you kicking that guys ass. It was awesome. He didn't even touch you."

"Yeah I also have green eyes and that wanker never stood a chance against me. "

"I have to go. I'll email you."

"Okay bye."

"Bye"

I handed the phone back to Adam. Ben looked at me and I smiled at him. He told me to go take a shower while he made something to eat. There was 3 big steaks and mashed potatoes waiting for me when I got out. I ate. Adam asked me how I wanted to deal with my mom.

"I want to walk right in her house and rip her to bits."

"Well you heard Bran you can't go alone."

"I know but she won't be excepting me. She thinks she took me out."

"Yeah I see what you are saying. We have the element of surprise."

"Yep I will be the last person she expects to see."

"How do you plan on finding her?"

"I know exactly were to find her. At home on the couch with a pipe in her hand. She won't be paying attention to what's going on around her."

"So she won't know what hit her."

"Oh she'll know. I'm going to let her know she didn't take me out like she thought. I'm not going to make it painful though. I'm not cruel like her."


	13. revenge

Chapter 13

Adam, Ben, Warren,Sam and I left to go back to my home town the next day. It took us 12 hours to get there. I showed him were to go and sure enough my mother was there along with 3 other females. We waited til it was dark so they wouldn't see us coming. I stayed human while the others shifted so they could protect me if I needed it. I walked in the house just like I had never left and made my way to the living room. I stepped into the living room and leaned against the door frame. They all looked at me.

"What mom you look like you've seen a ghost?" I looked her in the eye and she looked down at the floor.

"How did you survive that?"

"I'm very strong. It will take a lot more than that to take me down." One of the other women made a move to attack me. I moved out of the way right as she got to me grabbing her hair as she did. I pulled her around to look at me, shook my head at her and told her to sit down. She stood her ground even though I was the most dominant of them all.

"You really want to challenge me?"

"Damn right I do."

"Fine have it your way but you will die."

She laughed as she came at me. She tried to punch me and I grabbed her fist and twisted her arm til her back was up against me. I put my hands flat on her ears and twisted her head til her neck snapped. I threw her limp body on the floor.

"Told you she would die."

My mother and the other two females rushed me all at once. They backed me against the wall. Adam and the others came through the door before they could lay a finger on me. They left my mother standing in front of me in shock. She backed up into the living room

"What you think I came alone?"

"You little bitch."

"Same old shit."

"You really think you have the heart to take out your own mother?"

"Yes I do because you are not my mother."

"I gave birth to you. That makes me your mother."

"No that makes you my egg donor. My parent's names are Adam and Mercy Hauptman. They are my alpha and his mate. They care about me more than you ever did." I saw recognition flash across her face when I said Adam's name.

"I'm going to finish what I started."

"Don't count on it." She rushed at me and I grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her up against the wall. She got back up and threw a punch at me. I dodged it grabbing her hand in mine while punching her in elbow with the other shattering the bone. She screamed and ran at me again. This time I just threw her to the floor jumped on her back and snapped her neck. Adam came up to me and hugged me.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. I meant what I told you. I consider you and Mercy my parents. My father never even gave me is last name. His name isn't even on my birth certificate. She said it was because he didn't think I was his because there was with another man around the time she got pregnant. You know what really hurts about that? He didn't give me his last name but he gave it to my son. I used to be okay with having my mothers last name. Now I wish I didn't have one at all."

"You ready to go home?"

"Yeah I just have to get somethings first." I grabbed the pictures of my son, my CDs, some of my favorite clothes, my id, social security card and birth certificate. We went home. I slept on the way home with my head in Ben's lap. I did my homework when we got home and Ben helped a little but mostly he just watched. When I was done we sat and talked for a while.

"You were supposed to take me to the guy that did your tattoo."

"Yeah I am."

"I was thinking I want to get another tattoo. I already have my son's name on my ankle."

"What were you thinking of getting?"

"Well I want to get your name over my heart. Were you have mine."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Lets go then."

We went to the same guy that did his tattoo. When we walked in I kept my sunglasses on to hide my eyes.

"Yeah is this Jade?"

"Yep it is."

"Finally I get to met the girl with the electric blue eyes." I took off my sunglasses and looked at him.

"Wow you weren't kidding they are electric blue. Guess I owe you a free tattoo. Damn and I was hoping you were exaggerating."

"Yes you do."

"Well what's it going to be?"

"I want his name in the same place he has mine."

"You want it in his eye color too."

"That would be perfect."

I got the tattoo and we went home. We watched a couple of movies with Jesse and Gabriel. Then we went to bed.


	14. Family

Chapter 14

Adam wanted to talk to me when I got up. We went in the kitchen and sat at the table. Ben, Mercy,Jesse and Sam were already sitting there.

"What did you want to talk about Adam?"

"Well I don't know where to start. You said that your mom said your father didn't think you were his because your mother was with another man around the time she got pregnant. Did she ever say anthing about that other guy."

"No she never said anything about him."

"Well I knew your mother Jade."

"Okay"

"I was looking at your birth certificate. Where you full term?"

"Yes"

"Well I had Sam calculate when you were conceived. It was around the same time I was with your mother. We were only together a couple of times. I didn't even know she was pregnant."

"What are you saying Adam?"

"I think I'm your father Jade."

"I knew I saw a flash of recognition in her face when she heard your name."

"Do you have a picture of your father?" It was Mercy.

"Yeah I'll go get it." I got up and got the picture I had of him. I handed it to Mercy. She took it and told me to stand beside Adam. So I did.

"I think you are right Adam. She looks nothing like the man in this picture."

"I know right. How can I put this. He a short little fucker. There is no way he is her father." I laughed

"Really I want to see." Jesse took a picture of me and him on the digital camera and printed it off. They all looked at it.

"She has my cheekbones and nose."

"Yeah and she also has your hair color."

"What do we do now?"

"I think we should get a DNA test."

"I think you are right Sam. I want to know if I have another daughter and a grandson."

"You mean if she is my sister I will have a nephew."

"What about Billy. He may not have thought I was his child but he has taken care of me."

"We can call him if you want."

"I think that would be a good idea." I took out my phone and dialed the number. I put the phone on speaker.

"Hello"

"Hey"

"How are you doing Jade."

"I'm alright. Are you sitting down? There's something I need to tell you."

"Yeah why what's up?"

"This is hard to say. I think you were right all these years."

"About what exactly?"

"About you not being my father. You know how I told you what I was and about the my alpha?"

"Yeah what does that have to do with anything."

"Well I found out that my mother was one too but only after she tried to kill me. I took her out with my alpha, my mate and two others. Well when I told her my alpha's name she recognized it."

"What is your alpha's name. You never did tell me that."

"It's Adam Hauptman."

"Really that's the name of the other guy your mother was with. I knew he was a werewolf because I saw him on TV."

"Well he was looking at my birth certificate and had a friend of his calculate what my mother's date of conception was and it was around the time they were together. We want to get a DNA test to find out for sure."

"Okay. I just want you to know that no matter what that test says I will continue to pay for your college and support you. I know that I haven't been there for you like I should have been but I want you to know that I will always consider you my daughter. Your mother gave me the greatest gift in the world a daughter and a grandson. I will always love you. You trusted me with your son even though I wasn't there for you. We are family even if we aren't father and daughter."

"Well I thank you. I love you too and always will."

"I just want Adam to know that I never had any hard feelings toward him. I always thought he was a good guy and it would be my honor to share a daughter and grandson with him."

"I feel the same way Billy. She is an amazing young woman."

We hung up. We all loaded into the car and went to the hospital. On the way there Jesse and I put in a CD. Adam got a shocked look on his face as the first song came on. We all laughed at him. Me and Jesse sang along. When we got there they put us a room. Sam swabbed me and Adam's mouth and sent them to the lab. He said the results should be in a few days. We went home and had dinner.

Three days later Sam showed up with the results. He handed them to Me. I looked at him and my hands shaking.

"You ready?"

"Yep lets do it."

"Okay" I opened the envelope and read it. I looked at Adam with tears in my eyes

"What?"

"You are my father. 99.9% accuracy." He looked at me confused.

"Then why do you look like you are going to cry?"

"Because I finally have the family I always dreamed of." He hugged me.

"Just my luck I'm in love and mated to the alpha's daughter." We all laughed

"Yeah that is just your luck huh."

"I want to put my name on your birth certificate and you to have my last name. If you would allow it."

"I would love that Dad." Adam showed me pictures of him when he was little.

"Jaden looks just like you."

"Really"

"Yeah I'll go get my pictures of him." I showed him all the pictures I had of Jaden.

"He is gorgeous."

"Thank you" We sat there talking for a couple of hours. He told me about how he met my mother and how different she was back then. I told him about how I grew up and what my mother turned into. Mercy and I made dinner while it was cooking Ben came in.

"Hey Adam can I talk to you in the safe room?"

"Sure" Ben gave me a kiss and followed Adam. I looked at Mercy and Jesse.

"Do either of you know what that was about?"

"Nope." They were telling the truth

"Ben looked nervous though." We all started laughing. They came up after a few minutes and Ben gave me a kiss as he sat down next to me to eat.

"There's a pack meeting tonight. I'm going to tell them that you are my daughter. They should start to arrive pretty soon."

"Okay could you tell them not to treat me any different then before?"

"I planned on it."

"Thanks I'm going to take a shower."

I took a shower and headed back to my room. _I didn't shut my door_ I thought to myself. I opened and found Ben down on one knee with a ring in his hand.

"Jade Elizabeth Hauptman will you marry me?"

"Yes of course I will." He slipped the ring on my finger and stood up. I kissed him.

"Is that what you were talking to Adam about earlier?"

"Yes I had to ask his permission."

"I see" He took my hand and we walked into the living room. Everyone was there already. Adam cleared his throat.

"I wanted to bring you all up to speed on everything that's happened since the last meeting if you didn't already know. You probably know by now that Jade was attacked by members of her former pack including her mother. As you can see she is fine and those who attacked her are dead."

"Before you ask yes I took out my own mother and no I'm not upset about it. She tried to kill me."

"Seeing Jade's mother I realized that I knew her. Looking at Jade's birth certificate I realized that I could be her father so we did a DNA test which proved that I am in fact her father. Now that you all know you are not to treat her any different than you would anyone else." Warren laughed

"I thought she looked a lot like you. I thought it was just me and I wouldn't dream of treating her differently. She might get mad at me and kick my ass. "

"Damn right I would."

"How does it feel to be dating the alpha's daughter Ben?"

"We're not just dating. We are getting married."

"Really well congratulations. You are one lucky bastard Ben."

"Thanks I think so too." Jesse came up and hugged me and Ben.

"You better take care of my sister Ben."

"Don't worry Jesse I plan on it."

"Well let's see that ring damn it." I showed her the ring. She said how beautiful it was. Everyone asked me what I thought of being Adam's daughter. I told them that I feel lucky because he's a great man. Eventually everyone left. Ben and I went to bed and talked for a while.

"When do you want to get married."

"I was thinking how about the day we met?"

"Sounds good to me. So you want to get married June 24th."

"Yep. I figure 10 months is enough time."

"Anything you want."

We got married in the same church that Adam and Mercy got married in. Both Adam and Billy gave me away and my son was the ring bearer. Dave's little girl was the flower girl. Ben had Warren, Darryl and Sam as grooms men. I had Jesse, Mercy and Dave's wife as my brides maids. We spent our honey moon in a cabin in Montana. Bran's wedding present to us. When we got back we found out that Adam and Mercy were going to have a baby. They had a little boy a week after my birthday. I was so happy. I finally had the family I never thought I would have.


End file.
